


Clockwork Contrivance

by cosmogyral



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Futurefic, Gen, Shakespeare Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't feel so hot right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork Contrivance

**Author's Note:**

> For "Clockwork Contrivance," off Homestuck Vol. 5.

He doesn't feel so hot right now. Well, obviously, being Dave Strider, he's always so hot and so ill that he's a motherfucking medical mystery, but after four months he kind of got used to nightly excursions into the magical land of sweet jams and weird dresses. Now that he's half bird, half dead, and all videogame, he's not sure if he's got anything like sleep in his zero zero ones, but he's pretty sure he doesn't want to find out. He feels stretched, too tight, and bizarrely still exhausted, like--

"As though a voice cried, 'Sleep no more, Macbeth shall sleep no more. Macbeth hath murdered sleep and so he shall sleep no more.'" Rose looks gravely at him. "As Derek Jeter once said."

Dave rubs his eyes with a fistful of pinfeathers, not that he has fists anymore. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sure part of you knows. The unnecessarily seraphic part." She touches down gently on the cracked surface of the roof. "However, if I've done my job right, or rather wrong, your access to the game may be a little strained at the moment."

"Yeah, well, a lot of me is feeling a little strained right now." Dave sighs. "So you're psychic too? That's exactly what your witch doctor ways needed. Actual witchery."

Rose begins to untangle her hair with her fingers. "Our Witch is currently having the same problem as you and needs someone to pick up the slack. You should feel lucky. You can't sleep because you're a program. Jade can't sleep--"

"Alright already, fucking drop it." He thinks of the Rose he left behind who saved his ass half a million times, dead in a dead timeline, and is abruptly furious. "You might have picked up a few tricks but you're not her."

Rose smiles, sharp. "You might have gained a few jokes but you're not him." She finishes rearranging her hair, opens the door to the stairs. "I'm going to talk to my brother."

"Kind of being a bitch right now!" he yells.

Her voice drifts up the stairs. "My hands are of your color, but I shame to wear a heart so white!"


End file.
